When It All Falls Apart
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Christian song fic When it all falls apart by the veronicas. apperance by trish request for super t


**2003-time period, Matt and Lita ended a long time ago (he broke up with her, kinda like the team extreme original break up storyline) and now she's with Christian. Going with the storyline of him helping her when she was down excluded the part that there was ever a one-dollar bet. **

**Song is: When it all falls apart by The Veronicas. This is a dedication fic to Super T hope you like this one too lol.**

**Although I never say it I own nothing except my ideas so without further delay here is the fic Review please? :**

The pain was more then I could handle, I popped two more aspirin and downed them with a glass of water. My neck was acting up today and it was one of those mornings I wasn't sure how I got out of bed at all. I cursed myself for having the strength to, because since I opened my eyes I'd received and angry call from Matt, a nervous one from my mother, a last notice letter in the mall (some how my light bill didn't get paid) so at any minute I may not have power and on top of all of that is this god damn neck pain. I couldn't handle anymore bad news so needless to say my phone is now unplugged,the cord dangling from the wall.

I kicked my feet up on the edge of the leather sofa and flicked on the television set. It wasn't long until the dim glow of espn had sent me off into a light slumber, only to be awoken seconds later by Cody's constant barking.

"What is it boy?" I asked rubbing his head with my free hand dangling over the chesterfield.

He didn't answer, not like I expected him to anyway so instead I flung my legs over the coach and got up and moved to the window to see exactly what it was he had gotten so worked up about. I realised from the wagging tail that he was excited and I smiled realising it could have only been one person, Christian.

**I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)**

Christian walked in the door and I instantly felt better. "I missed you so much." I said smiling, trying to get up to greet him.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck as I tightly wrapped my arms him. He seemed to be searching for what it was he was about to say.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused when he didn't wrap his arms back around me..

"I've been thinking, that maybe…"

"Thinking that…" I repeated becoming anxious. He seemed so tense which in turn made me tense.

"Well..." He started

"Ya?" I wasn't exactly sure where this was going but by the look in his eyes it couldn't have been anything too good.

"You didn't loose your job did you?" I lifted my eyes in prayer, I couldn't handle anymore bad news…not one little piece. If Christian was out of the job I don't know what I would do. Since being out on injury he had been helping me out financially supporting his house and my own.

"No. No it's nothing like that…" I let out the deep breath I had been holding inside me. "I just think that maybe we should cool it for a while…." Christian finished.

"Cool it for a while?" I questioned, how could we cool it for a while when he was everything to me. Things had gone from bad to worse, and I wasn't even expecting it.

"I just think it's better if I had my own space for a while, I knew you'd understand." He said leaning in a giving me a small peck, as if we hadn't just made passionate love the night before.

"I just need to get a few things, and then I'll go." He said obviously clueing in on the animosity in the air right now.

**And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)**

He gathers up what he's looking for and sets it beside the door. His head turns to meet my gaze and I know he sees the tears stinging my eyes. Not being a robot, I could see that he felt bad but something else was drawing him out that door.

"Is there some one else?" I asked him, and from the way his body language changed at my words I knew there had to be. Why else would he need his space?

He doesn't try and deny it or bull shit me, he just nods.

"And this has been going on for a while now hasn't it?" I asked, not really wanting to know but not being able to live with not knowing either.

"The truth?" He asks me.

"That would be for the best…" Crossing my arms in authority I await the coming blow.

"About 3 months."

Sure I wanted to know but my heart couldn't handle what I had just heard. The pounding in my chest was violent and if my heart could have shot threw my ribs it would have. I grab my stomach as the knot forms and he looks at me again.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

I knew he meant his words but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. I wanted to kill whatever little rig rat had done this to us, but how could I blame her when he had been screwing around on me for months and saying nothing. He just pretended everything was normal and I was to blind and love struck to see what was right in front of me.

I heard the door shut and although I was feet away it felt like it had smacked me right in the temple. I should have seen the signs, I told myself. The late nights, the non-existent phone calls, the small changes that if he hadn't been a wrestler I would have noticed right away.

I hurled a lamp at the door, looking back now I realised I should have hurled it at his head instead. I almost laughed at the thought of the light bulb smacking his face.

**And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream**

I let out a loud and powerful shriek that allowed my body to release the anger welling up inside me. I collapsed to my knees and cried shaking uncontrollably. How had my life come to this? How had I become the victim of something I promised myself I would never allow to happen to me?

Yesterday I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. I had a boyfriend who loved me, I seemed to be finally getting ahead at work on my own again and now a day later my world was about to fall apart.

**Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**

I needed to talk to someone I couldn't keep all this bottled up inside me; I'd learned that the hard way. Things were oh so complicated because for the past few months of my life I went to Christian with everything. He was my confidant, my hero.

Lets see, I can't go to my mother because for one she's not in the same state and two there's no way I'm calling her, I don't need her input on anything because all she'll do is judge me. I can hear her now… "What did I tell you? What ever happened to that nice boy you used to date?"

No calling her was definitely not a good idea.

I picked up the phone and dialled a number. Why hadn't I thought of her before? Who else should I go to? But my best friend for as long as I had been in this business, Trish. The telephone continued to ring and ring but there was no answer. When I got sick of trying and hung up I decided to go over in person, she was probably taking a bath or something. I grabbed my keys and I was out the door, on my way to Trish's apartment here in town.

The drive to Trish's was excruciating, everywhere I looked something reminded me of Christian. Passing the aquarium I thought of the small shark tattooed on his shoulder a marking that I had traced my finger around numerous times while lying beside him. Then I past the building that he lived in, the movie cinema and so many other things that drove me into deliria.

Turns in the road would hard to manoeuvre with the tears in my eyes but I made the final left and pulled into the parking garage of Trish's complex, amazed I made it there alive.

"…4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12…" I counted the stairs aloud; the repeating of the numbers and the clanking of the metal beneath my feet calmed me down and prepared me to talk with Trisha. I could tell her anything and she would sit and listen to me for hours. Her and I had come into the business around the same time and over the course of our feuds together we had become inseparable.

When I made it to the top of the stairs I moved down the corridor 3 rooms and stopped in front of hers before knocking. I waited but she never answered, when I tried the door it was open so I walked inside.

"Trish? You home?" I shouted. I was beginning to get worried, her door was open and she was nowhere in site, not to mention the fact that her apartment looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a week.

I was going to turn and go, call Jericho and see if he had heard from her but something somewhere told me to check the bedroom. As I moved closer I could hear the distinctive sounds and grunting. Well it seemed I found her and it seemed she was having a little taste of Y2J.

I turned tail and that's when I heard her. "Oh Christian…" She moaned.

Did she just say Christian? Christian? Not Chris? I couldn't help myself and I shoved the door back.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke..." I yelled. I used my fists to wipe my eyes. "Where is that Kutcher fucker?"

Christian rolled off my best friends as she covered herself in the silk sheets and Ashten? He was nowhere to be seen.

I ran from the room and out the door down the stairs and stood in the parking lot. Searching for my car on top of searching for what it was I had just seen. The concrete post became my crutch and without it would have most certainly hit the ground, in which cause I knew I wouldn't have the strength to get back up again.

**Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
**

If I could wish for anything right now (besides for this to all be one horrible dream) would be for a nice drink. Booze always made you feel better, for a moment anyway. I needed to wash away my troubles, drown my sorrows and try and forget if only got a minute.

**  
And not to mention (I drank too much)**

**I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream**

Just when things couldn't get any worse…he comes running around the corner.

"Go away." I yelled at him, I didn't want him to see me cry anymore. I didn't want to be that helpless little girl. I was always the tough one and I didn't want that to change no matter how helpless I actually felt inside. I needed to show him that I could take it.

"I want to apologize to you..." He said finishing fixing his fly.

"I don't need your apologies, I need answers." I yelled at him. "Why? Why did you have to fuck me over like this?"

"It just happened." He blurted.

"These things don't just happen."

All I wanted was a clear answer but it was obvious he wasn't willing or able to give that to me. I had lost my boyfriend and my best friend within hours of each other. I couldn't fathom how she could betray me, we were always there for each other and now I had to pull her knife out of my back.

I wasn't sure what hurt more, his betrayal or hers. This was just so fucked up. And now the two people I had trusted the most, the two people I thought I could turn to were instantly out of my life. I felt like I had no one in the world.

**Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**

"I don't know what to say to you." Christian said.

"Don't say anything…just go, let me be…please." I told him. Waving him off with one hand, the other one covering my eyes. "I thought you loved me." My voice was breaking down, the quiver of my lip hindering my speech.

"I did love you…"

**Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
****Cause it just seems to go bad every time  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again**

Everything was so confusing and as if I hadn't have been confused enough Trish had to be coming towards me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

"I'm so sorry Lita, really I am." She pleaded.

"Sorry that you slept with my boyfriend? Or sorry that because of that you lost your best friend?"

"I can't loose you." She begged. "Please I really am sorry. What I did was wrong, I know that."

"And it took you this to figure out that this was wrong, when you've been fooling around behind my back for months? That's messed up Trish, I cant trust you anymore. Because I now I know that didn't know who the fuck you were to begin with… I don't need either of you, you can have each other."

And those were my last words as I climbed into my Toyota for the drive home. Not knowing what was to come but trusting that things could only get better. I adjusted my mirror and my reflection looked back me. I was about to embark on a journey to re- arrange and define what my life was going to be from now on, I was about to start all over.

**Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart**


End file.
